1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having a rotatable mechanism for operating rotating or swinging or twisting operation while conducting stepping exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stepping exercisers comprise a pair of foot supports movable up and down relative to a base, for conducting stepping exercises. The typical foot supports may not be rotated or swung or twisted relative to the base.
Recently, several kinds of rotatable stepping exercisers have been developed and comprise a pair of foot supports rotatable or swingable or twistable relative to the base while conducting the typical stepping exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,111 to Wang et al. discloses one of the typical stepping exercises, and comprise a pair of foot supports coupled to a handle. Each of the foot supports includes a downrod extended therefrom for engaging with links, to rotate or swing or twist the foot supports relative to the base while conducting the typical stepping exercises.
Normally, while stepping, it is preferable that the foot supports move outwardly relative to the base when the foot supports are moved or stepped downwardly relative to the base. However, In Wang et al., while stepping down the foot supports, the foot supports may be rotated or twisted or moved inwardly relative to the base. This movement contradicts to the typical stepping exercises, such that the users may not easily operate the typical stepping exercises.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,833 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,515 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,697 to Chen disclose three further typical stepping exercises, and also comprise a pair of foot supports each having a downrod extended therefrom for engaging with the base, such that the foot supports may also be rotated or twisted or moved inwardly relative to the base while stepping down the foot supports, and such that the users also may not easily operate the typical stepping exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,344 to Tang discloses another typical stepping exercise comprising a pair of foot supports rotatably coupled to a gear of a base, to allow the foot supports to be rotated or twisted relative to the base while conducting the typical stepping exercises. However, the gears may be easily damaged after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.